casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Who is Cassandra Cain/Dossier
We are over articles with '''your assistance |} POWERS AND ABILITIES Cassandra Cain has borderline superhuman fighting abilities. Her movements are hard to follow with the naked eye and she can disarm a half-dozen thugs before they can even register she is looking at them. She can easily dodge bullets at close range after they have been fired. She is trained in the handling of every deadly weapon David Cain could think of, and Batman has trained her in less-than-lethal and blunt weaponry; she's also a highly skilled ninja type (including incredible feats of stealth) and was intensively trained by one of the world's very best assassins. She has a control over her own pain that matches the Batman's or Cain's - while bullets will wound her and necessitate medical treatment, she will pretty much ignore the shock from being shot. She can also burst open a pro punching bag in a few blows, or, given enough time, kick down a stone wall. Batgirl is also a superb and resourceful acrobat. She is extremely good at non-verbal communication, once using touch and a sort of low-key mime to convey emotions and feeling very well what other persons think or feel. Combat Form: Batgirl's combat form is unique - to her it is pure instinct, not art. She also has the ability to "read" the opponent, by spotting subtle clues in muscle tone, concentration, energies, etc. which allow her to determine what her target is going to do before they even know it themselves. She has proven to be a match for the great grandmasters on the planet (such as the Batman), and can replicate intricate martial arts techniques after seeing them once - for instance, if they are used against her. Although she seems superhuman against thugs, she can be held at bay by a world-class grandmasters like Green Arrow II or Lady Shiva. PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS Height: 5' 5" Weight: 110 lbs. Race: Human Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Glasses or Contact Lense? No Skin Color: Orient Distinguishing Features: - Scars over body due to childhood training and current lifestyle Dressing Mannerisms: Casual, Black fingernail Polish, Black lipstick Physical Mannerisms: Casual, Unkempt Habits: - Communicates through physical gestures - "Blah Blah" hand gesture was popularly used when referring to persons who spoke to much. - Tended to keep a rose around Eating: High Metabolism Health: Excellent Hobbies: Martial art training Speech Patterns: Clear, Stunted (Overcome) Disabilities: Dyslexic (Overcome) Vulnerabilities: - Vulnerable to foreign narcotics, particularly psychotropics and other mind altering mediums Metagene: Negative Powers: N/A Talents/Skills: - Master Level knowledge of the martial arts - Knowledge of the 'Falling Leaf' - Advanced ability to read body language enabling to anticipate what an opponent is going to do although it has limitations - Enables to identify disguised/transformed persons - Above average speed and agility - Above average strength - Schooled in stealth techniques - Skilled in detective arts - Resistance to most poisons Notes: - Tends towards facepaints for face concealment - Above average appetite for a girl her size - High levels of serotonin Simply by looking at someone moving (simply walking will do), she can automatically determine with complete accuracy the prowess of a person. Note that this ability has proved useful with secret identities - with some quick research, it allowed her to guess Bruce Wayne was Batman and she pretty much immediately knew "Carl" was Superboy as she had seen him before. She had even identified a shapeshifter despite they having changed form. Also note that she seems nearly infallible as a human lie detector. Even before speaking she could easily understand what peoples said to her - based on their feelings, even though language didn't make any sense for her. On one occasion, she even effortlessly deciphered the motivation of a giant mollusk-like alien being, again by deciphering its motions. It has been noted that the best ways to defeat Cassandra Cain is from a distance with a projectile weapon or through psychological munipulation, such as emotional munipulation. INTELLECTUAL/MENTAL/PERSONALITY ATTRIBUTES AND ATTITUDES Educational Background: - Combat and Educational training under David Cain and League of Assassins - Tutoring by Barbara Gordon in speech and reading during NML Gotham - Combat and Detective training under Bruce Wayne - ESL tutorship under Alfred Pennyworth and schoolastic board Intelligence Level: High Mannerisms: Fixated, Loyal Mental Issues: - Death Wish due to guilt over killing. Resulted in nightmares and self destructive behaviour (seemingly solved after second encounter with Lady Shiva) - Resentment towards father similar to abused children. - Vulnerable to mental suggestion. Learning Experiences: - Trained under David Cain and the League of Assassins - Trained under Bruce Wayne - Tutored under Barbara Gordon - Trained under Lady Shiva - Tutored under Alfred Pennyworth Short-term Goals: - Atonement for the death of Faizul (Acheived) - Vengeance for munipulation via drugs by Slade Wilson and David Cain Long-term Goals: UNKNOWN Relationship Skills: Low Notes: - First word was "Stop". (Day 130, NML Gotham) - Able to learn physical abilities easily - Sees Batman as a Father figure in David Cain's absence, an attachment that was not onesided. - Able to ignore the shock of bullet penetration During her first few years after attaining the ability to speak and understand speech her grammar was mostly correct, but she prefered very short sentences ("Explain" , "Be careful", "This way") or simple gestures and nods if she could avoid speaking. If she had to say something more complex, she usually hesitated while trying to find her words and went for the simplest, shortest, most common words. She tended to touch people she liked to express her trust, instead of using words - unfailingly leaving the Batman very embarrassed when she briefly strokes his face to tell him she cares for him. Much like the Batman, Cassandra was deeply haunted by her childhood trauma - her murder of Faizul. She desperately wanted to atone for this, and the Batman's example showed her it could be done by saving as many lives she can. Her obsessive drive in this regard matched Batman's own, and he was the only one to understand how bad the girl's inner demons were and how they could ever be put to rest. For a long time, her desire to atone was so strong it gave her a death wish - she had no doubt Shiva would kill her, and that was the perfect way to accomplish that wish. Oracle was pretty much Batgirl's surrogate sister. Their relationship was a bit awkward - Cass was not very verbal, and had trouble understanding many aspects of normal life, while Barbara wasn't excepting to have a 17 year old to raise and worried a lot about her, wanting to give her a chance at a normal life instead of letting her become solely a creature of the night. Barbara, being a responsible and sensible woman, had trouble understanding how obsessive the new Batgirl really was - but her own past allow her to understand a part of her drive to dress as a bat and hit the streets. Cassandra considers Batman a bit like her new father - they understand each other's mental state on an instinctual level, and he steadily gave her the discipline and sense of purpose she needed to be sane. Bruce knew exactly how a confused, traumatized kid lost in the world could gain control again and force things to make sense - and they both fluently speak violence. They also shared comparable, regular nightmares and nocturnal flashbacks. For the longest time, Batman was in denial she was a killer, and convinced himself Cain had faked the videos; likewise Cassandra practically worshiped him. Cassandra largely defined herself by her fighting skill - she obsessively trains despite already being perfect, and obsessively refuses to lose a fight or not to be the best (at one point, she even sucker-punched Lady Shiva so she wouldn't have to admit she had actually lost the fight). Due to her previous education, she feels horrible, alone and unloved whenever she is anything less than a perfect combat machine. She also dearly wants to please by being a good little soldier. Batgirl's version of 'Seeking Justice' is mostly centered on preventing deaths and protecting innocents - not catching criminals like the Batman, or making a difference like Nightwing. At first, she thought she wanted to be just like the Batman - but after apprehending a man who had killed somebody she had befriended, she realized she didn't feel any better. Not only does she atone a tiny bit with every life saved, but she also wholly refuses her killer instincts. She also reacts with obvious, silent sadness whenever she happens on a recent corpse or a dying person. When for a minute she thought she had killed the Shadow Thief, she was in tears and crying for help. With the exception of Oracle and the Batman, Batgirl is a loner - she prefers to keep her own company. She has very little in common with the vast majority of humanity, does not like to talk and justifiably feels too different from everybody else. She also usually comes across as very aloof and superior. When she likes somebody she smiles a lot, says a few things and touch the person from time to time, but will inevitably vanish back in the night once her task is done. Barbara Gordon occasionally had troubles stopping her being Batgirl 24/7 and dragging her outside to enjoy the sun and just live like average citizens. EMOTIONAL CHARACTERISTICS Strengths/Weaknesses: - Believes a person can change Personality Traits: Taciturn, Introvert, Self-Disciplined, Vengeful, Compassionate Response to Emotions: Motivations: Justice Fears: - Death of those she cares about Delights: - Seeing justice dealt - Seeing people do good Effects on Others: - Presence, attitude and history intimidates some Notes: PREFERENCES Foods: Colors: Flavours: - Chocolate (Ice Cream) Drinks: - Assam (Tea) Favourite Sayings: Social: - Does not like talkative people (Kon-el and Stephanie Brown excepted) Notes: - Loyal to the bat motif At first, Cassandra only ever dressed in black. She does not wear any accessory or jewelry, and tended to go for tight black jeans, tight black tank tops and black running shoes. She has since relaxed a bit and opts occasionally for lighter colours. MISCELLANEOUS Notes: - Category:Essays